Alone With You
by AlwaysHereForYou
Summary: What happens when Derek and Casey are locked up in a room all alone for two whole weeks? Will they loose all sanity or will they get closer to each other to create a nonsibling bond? Eventually Dasey! Rating may go up.
1. Sharing Is Caring

A/N: First off I need you all to know this is my first Life With Derek ff. I'm a little nervous because it is a little hard to capture those moments Derek and Casey have together. It will be a little different from the others because they usually are already interested in each other but not in this one. This story they do really hate each other then they come around to their feelings very slowly. So if you are impatient I would not recommend this for you because it will come very slowly. Alright on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek as much as I would like it is not true (only in my dreams it is. Lol).

* * *

_**Sharing Is Caring**_

"**Derek come down for dinner, we're all waiting for you!**" Nora called for me- annoyed. I could hear my dad yelling at Marti trying to convince her to get out from under the table... we all knew he wouldn't succeed. Although I wasn't hungry I got up from my light slumber and walked down the stairs. I stopped suddenly in the middle of a step to see none other then the one person I couldn't stand more then Casey... Emily. "Hey Emily what are you doing here?" I asked pulling out my seat to sit next to her- the only seat left.

"Hey Derek I just decided to stop by and then your dad invited me to stay for dinner so here I am telling you this." She said in such a rush I almost understood none of it, but I did and I glanced over to my dad who already looked apologetic. "Oh well I'll make sure to thank my dad later." I lied smiling to my dad and Lizzie noticed how I hated Emily oh so much "Edwin and I have another dance to go to at the end of the month." Lizzie changed the subject to my benefit. I knew she was my favorite step-sister for a reason.

The rest of the dinner was rushed through as me and Casey got in a heated argument about something stupid I don't even remember but I do remember I won and she went off to her room pouting like the princess she was. Emily followed her up the stairs and into her room to an unknown conversation. Once they left I felt suddenly less tense with Emily not there staring at me the whole time making me almost spit some of my food out of my mouth onto her face just to stop her from staring at me. Marti stayed under the table the whole time and chatted with her imaginary friends. Edwin and Lizzie talked among themselves about people they liked or didn't like at school. Nora and my dad witnessed this all knowing they would have no effect on how we behaved- especially me and Casey.

"Casey will you come down here for a minute... without Emily?" I could hear Nora call from the end of the stairs. I heard Casey tell Emily to wait there as she walked into the hall and down the stairs. I couldn't help myself I just had to go see what they were talking about that they wouldn't let Emily hear. "**What!**" was all I could manage to hear from up the stair case. I wanted to go see what they were talking about so I walked down the stairs putting on my usual smirk and stopped as casual as I could. "What are you two talking about? Perhaps you wouldn't mind- sharing is caring." I added matter-of-factly waiting impatiently for my answer.

It wasn't as serious as I thought it was going to be but it seemed like my whole life. It was my whole life. I felt like I was going to die! And there was no way to escape, no way to get out of this, out of two weeks locked with Casey. No friends, girls, T.V, cell phone, computer, privacy, and no sanity. My parents actually thought this was a good idea!

* * *

A/N: Leave comments please and tell me what I can do to improve. Sorry this was so short I was just kind of introducing the story. 


	2. The Letter

A/N: Hello again! I thank every one of you who responded to my first chapter, it means a lot to me. Alright I bet no one is reading this and I'm just typing to no one but whatever. So please remember to leave comments, sharing is caring! Lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek bla bla bla...

* * *

The Letter

"You're going to be late hurry up you two!" screamed Nora for the millionth time! It was really getting annoying. "We're coming, we're coming!" Casey shot back making me laugh a little at how annoyed she was with her mother. I was done packing and we went down and hopped into the car. "Tell me once again why we are doing this please. I still don't understand. Is it because Casey is such a princess and you want me to 'appreciate' her? Or is it that her psychologist or whatever he is wants us to 'bond'? Because either way this is the stupidest idea you guys have ever agreed to!" I yelled the last part at my dad and Nora. Though they didn't seem phased at all and I just rolled my eyes to their silent response. This was so stupid! UGHH! I am going to kill myself or maybe Casey. No then I would be grounded forever. Eh whatever I'm just going to stay on my side of the room and she better stay on her side of the room. Oh no... we're here.

We walked into the office and were greeted by a perky young woman. I wonder if I could charm my way out of this. Well it should be easy for The Derek Venture(A/N: Sorry if I spelt it wrong. If that isn't right can someone tell me how to spell it?) "Hello, I'm Derek and may I ask what your lovely name might be." I said and smirked that great smirk of mine but it didn't work on the twenty something year old I was trying to win over. "Hello, I'm Bella and your and your sisters room is this way." She said and started walking down a hall of rooms. "Actually she's my step-sister." I corrected the lady who had introduced herself as Bella. As if I would be related to Casey. She is just... what's the word? Clumsy? Nerdy? Loserish? Yup that's the word- loserish! So what if I made it up, it still fits her along with those other words.

"I'm going to be stuck in here? With her? For two weeks!" I asked a little whiny. No one answered except for Casey, the only one in there with me because the others left us already. "Way to compliment a person." she said sarcastically. Why must she always point out the negatives in me? I don't do that to her. Okay that was a total lie because I always point out the bad in her. I laughed at the memory of when she fell down the stairs at school. "What are you laughing at?" she asked glaring at me. "You." I answered simply as I got out my purple pillow and started making my bed as Casey stared at my bed. "What is so interesting about my bed?" I asked continuing my bed then laying on it looking at the white ceiling. "Why do you have a purple pillow?" she asked me trying to hide her laugh but failing miserably. "It was Marti's. Mine wasn't clean. Why? Would you rather it be white like all the walls?" I looked at her and she didn't answer my question. I let it go and dug through my bag. Ha! I knew hiding these would come in handy. I definitely couldn't wait for dinner at seven.

"Can I have some chips?" I heard Casey from across the room sounding very bored. "Sure. Come over here, I don't want to move." I said sitting back down on my bed. "But you were just moving. You know what I'm not going to fight with you so I'm just going to be the good sister and go over there to get some of you chips." She said walking over to my bed. I smiled at my victory that I didn't even have to fight for. Casey started chewing and my chips were almost done when she spoke up once again. "Save those you don't want us to waste them on the first day here. Anyways, dinner is in about ten minutes." She said as I looked up to the clock which read 6:48. I put them away and she laid down on my bed. I didn't question her instead laid down next to her. We both waited silently for the doors to open for dinner. Finally the locked door opened from the outside and the same woman walked in setting down some food that looked like it was from another planet.

"Derek?" Casey asked still on my bed with her eyes closed. I looked over to her. "Yeah?" I questioned sitting down at the table and started to take a bite of what I thought was macaroni and cheese but it was something I had never tasted before or it was just the worst macaroni and cheese I had ever had. "Will you bring me my food? I don't want to get up." She said like she was in a daze. Probably about the new kid Bryan. I don't get why he is so special. Okay he's new that doesn't mean every girl has to have a crush on him. I got up and noticed a note under her tray. I put her food on the bed next to her and went back to see what the note said.

Dear Casey,

I know you must be upset about being locked up with that loser step-brother of yours. I hope this even gets to you. Hopefully I can charm the front desk person enough to slip it in to you. If this does get to you that means there is hope my gift for you will be there soon. You should be ready for it sometime tomorrow night when Derek is already asleep. And don't worry you will be back in time before Derek wakes up. That is for sure. I can't wait to see that beautiful face of yours tomorrow. Be sure to tell Derek that I said hi-NOT! Well I can't keep you long or he might get suspicious of you reading this.

Sincerely

Bryan Totter

I folded the letter back to the way it was and acted as if I had just noticed it and I called for Casey to come and see what it was. "Case there is something with your name on it over here come and get it." I said eating more of whatever it was I was eating. "Okay. Thanks Derek!" she said sincerely and almost running over to get the letter. She opened it and I heard her laugh "What is so funny?" I said seriously. "Nothing." She said getting up to the other side of the room and stuffing the letter into her suitcase.

I couldn't get that letter out of my mind all night. Why hadn't I seen them at school together. She was never on the phone because I was always on that. She doesn't have a cell phone. Computer! She could be talking to him on the computer. That explains why she is always in her room and why she was getting so annoyed at her mom. No wonder my computer has been working so slow. Now just to find out they're going to do tomorrow.

"Derek!" I suddenly heard Casey jump off her bed and run over onto mine. I was a little worried "What is it?" I half whispered to her. "I think there might be a mouse over there. "Are you serious?" I asked getting up and turning on the lights. When I went over to her half of the room there was nothing moving. I looked in every dark spot or anything that was hidden but there was nothing. Still Casey being Casey still was not convinced. I let her sleep on my bed while I took her side. No wonder she didn't want to sleep on her bed, it was like needles poking every point in your back. I had no idea how our beds were so different when they looked exactly the same. I finally fell asleep, exhausted from my twisting and turning. When I woke up the next morning there was a little note on the table for me and Casey telling us we were aloud one visitor each. I already knew why this suddenly happened. I also knew who Casey would pick for her visitor.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this might be a little messed up because my computer was messing up a little and my spell check is doing this really weird thing where it mixes up all the words so I hope I finally got it good enough if not I'll just delete this and re-post it when my computer is better. Tell me if I should delete and re-post. Also I PROMISE to make the next chapter longer. Thanks! 


	3. Before The Story read if confused

A/N: Alright since this story is obviously confusing people I decided to post a little story of before the story and thanks to smartblonde123 for Venturi and thanks to all you other reviewers who inspired me to write this and for all you others who just complimented the story. Anyways you are probably getting tired of reading my A/N so I'll just stop now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**_Before The Story..._**

_A couple days before the story_

Casey's POV

Oh...my...GOD! The new kid Bryan is actually talking to me. Now just act normal and don't do anything stupid. Yeah right like that is even possible for me. And if Derek is around I'm sure he'll make it even harder for me. Wow! Right on cue, here he comes and he's stopping by me just 'cause he knows I'm a nervous wreck around guys ever since Sam and I broke up. So he always comes and makes it even harder for me to concentrate and scares away the guys I'm talking to. Ugh he is so annoying I hate him! "...Casey hello? Is anyone in there? Oh... I was starting to think I lost you there- and I wouldn't want that." He winked! What am I supposed to do after he winks at me? I have no clue.

"Hello my favorite sister! How is Sam doing?" And right when I forget about him he shows up. "Sam?" No! Sam isn't my boyfriend at least he isn't anymore. "Yup my Sammy, Casey's boyfriend. Right, Case?" Ha, nice try he isn't falling for that. I knew this one was smart unless he is just plain doesn't care. I hope it's the first one. I can only handle one Derek at this school. "He isn't my boyfriend Derek! We broke up remember? Because he said that someone convinced him that he needed to see new people, now who could that someone be? Why I don't know. Maybe it was you." That'll show him! Yup just walk away, it isn't going to work this time.

After Derek left our conversation Bryan and I planned a date but we had to cancel because he had to watch his little sister. How sweet! I'm stuck at home with Derek and my mom and George and for some strange reason Paul (her guidance counselor) is over here. They're talking in the kitchen I tried to eavesdrop but found out I wasn't a very good spy. I was bored so I decided to go on the computer and guess who was on? Bryan! Yup and he said that his sister was sound asleep. We talked all night and I could hear Derek screaming at his computer because it was slower than usual thanks to my computer. Bryan reminds me of someone but I just can't put my finger on it. He promised that since tomorrow was a weekend we would go to the movies or something but once again he canceled this time because he just got on the hockey team and he needed to go to practice. We talked online again all night. I still can't put my finger on it but he is just like someone I know. Derek? No, that couldn't be it.

Derek's POV

I succeed once again in scaring off one of Casey's crushes! It is so much fun annoying her. I'm getting really mad at my computer. It is like not running at all. Well at least I have a date tomorrow so I can get away from my loser computer. The date is with the prettiest girl in school, Brooke. She is amazingly stunning! And of course she wants to go out with me I am The Derek Venturi. You know what is weird? Casey's psychologist person is here and they're talking in the kitchen. I spied a little and got a couple words but couldn't come up with anything that made sense.

Someone was calling for me so I answered casually "Hello." and then some squealing girl in the back-round as the girl that called answered as calm as she could "Hey, is this Derek?" of course it was for me who else would it be for? Casey? Oh that was a good one. "Yes, why would you like to know?" I asked smiling to myself as I could hear the girl in the back-round again "Yeah, this is Brooke and I was just making sure our date was still on for tomorrow at the movies." She said and I could tell she was nervous. Then before I could answer I heard a crash "Are you okay!" I asked in shock at the loud noise but then I heard her laugh and the other girl "Sorry. I fell." She said and I hid my laugh "Oh well I hope you're okay and yes our date is still on no worry." I looked at the clock on the computer to see what an appropriate good-bye would be to charm her a little. It read 11:17. "I'm okay so I'll see you tomorrow." I could feel how exited she was and I was surprised at how nice and normal she was for how beautiful she was "Good-night, I'll be dreaming of you." I said and hung up after she said good-bye. You know Brooke reminds me of someone I know but I just can't get it just right.

* * *

**PLEASE READ IF STILL CONFUSED!**

A/N: And just so you know the girl, Brooke, is going to be Derek's visitor and if you are still confused please message me.


End file.
